Run
by StephintheTardis
Summary: Three of the Visored are to return to their previous captain posts. Though Lisa can handle two of them...the loss of Rose is more than she can bare. This last night together will be one to remember. Rated M for sexual content.


Nothing would be the same anymore, that was for certain.

Lisa sat upon her bed, legs folded neatly under her, as she read the magazine that lay on the bed before her, turning a page once she had completed it. She blew a strand of hair out of her face as her gaze remained on the magazine, despite feeling a familiar reiatsu nearing her bedroom. She ignored it, however, as her thoughts went from the magazine to news that she had heard earlier that day…something that she did not like the sound of at all.

Shinji and Kensei told the entire group of Visoreds that they would be leaving, and they wouldn't be coming back. Now that the winter war had finally ended, the Soul Society needed to return their attention to the vacated captains' positions within the Gotei 13. Without hesitation, it seemed, Old Man Yamamoto had turned to Shinji and Kensei, asking them to return to their post, much to Lisa's displeasure, and what even pissed her off more was that the dumbasses had accepted. After their announcement, she had shut herself away in her room, with no desire to be around anyone. After all this time, the exile and whatnot, they willingly agreed to go back and serve the Soul Society.

Lisa sighed as she felt the reiatsu stop right outside her door, and a soft knocking came from the other side. Though not really in the mood to speak with anyone, she barked, "Come in!" allowing for the visitor to pass into her room. Turquoise orbs meeting bright violet ones, Lisa sat up immediately as Rose passed over the threshold, his guitar slung over his back, a kind smile upon his face, despite a sad look in his eyes. "You seem upset," he said softly, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Taking his guitar in his arms, he began to strum a few cords, watching Lisa as she closed her eyes and listened to the simple melody he played. The sight brought a smile to his lips; she looked truly relaxed, which was not something he was accustomed to seeing. He allowed his gaze to be swept across her face, her eyes, her nose…her lips. He bit his own as she continued listening to the strumming of his guitar, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. There was a reason he was there at that instant. Normally, he found himself with her for no apparent reason, but now there was something she needed to know…something that would more than likely break her heart…as it had already broken his.

"Lisa, my dear," he said softly, watching her beautiful turquoise eyes open, gazing deep into his own. "I truly regret having to say this to you. That are thousands of words I would rather speak to you than this, because it pains me, and it pains me even more to know that you'll be hurt as well." The entire group had been told of his future absence, save for the woman before him. But there was a reason he had saved her for last. Because she was the most important thing he had in his world. The only thing he had never regretted was the vast love he held for Lisa. He set the guitar gently on the ground next to the bed, sliding to be nearer to her, for he knew after that night, there wasn't much of a chance that they would do it again anytime soon. "Like Shinji and Kensei, I am also leaving to return to my post. The Third Division had been left in ruins after the three traitors left, and Yamamoto asked for me to return it back to its previous splendor." He fell silent, watching the dilemma play within her eyes. The first reaction he could clearly see was anger, but then it mixed in with other emotions…sadness, abandonment, hurt. The sight was more than he could bear. She was silent, and in this case, he didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. But judging by the emotions he saw playing throughout her expressions, it couldn't be good.

"Please…" he murmured, taking her hand in his. "Say something, anything. Yell at me if you must, I just want to hear your voice." She continued looking at him as she struggled to find words; tears brimmed at her eyes, and soon spilt over and down her cheeks. Without warning, the woman had her arms around him, her face buried into his chest as the tears kept coming. Eyes widening in surprise, Rose put his arms around her in return, rubbing her back softly as she cried into his chest. He rested his head against hers, sighing sadly. This is the last thing he wanted to happen…but it seemed that it would be inevitable.

"Rose, you ass," she said sniffling and pulling away to look back up at him, eyes red and puffy. "You too? Shinji and Kensei, I can get over, but _you?" _She scooted away from him, her anger rising as the tears kept coming. She couldn't believe this. She didn't want to believe this. The man that sat before her, the only man she had ever allowed herself to care for was leaving her. This is exactly why she never let her emotions take over, the reason she hid them for so long. The heartbreak and anger wasn't worth it. Her arms wrapped themselves around her pillow, and she hiccupped as the tears refused to cease. She was a fool to believe anything would happen, and if it did, it would last. Because something like _this_ was bound to happen. And she didn't need that heartbreak.

"Just go," she said stiffly. "The Soul Society needs you. Best not keep them waiting." She refused to meet his eyes, keeping them locked on the ground beneath her bed. There was no use to keep him around any longer; it would just provoke her anger and sadness even more. Rose could sense it, though. Her words had cut him, but he knew as well as she did that she didn't want him to leave. Not yet. She wanted to prolong his departure as long as possible. But she would never let him know that purposely. That would just give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was the only person in the entire world that was able to effect her in such a way.

"Lisa, dear," he said softly, reaching out his hand to play with her braid and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm not leaving you, not until tomorrow. There's no way I'm going to spend my last night in Karakura away from you. You'd have to be a fool to think that I would do that to you." Despite her moving away from him, he just slid closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, keeping her in a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Rose…" she began, but he silenced her as his lips met hers, kissing her with such a passion that she didn't know existed. A blush crept across her face as they broke apart, their noses touching as she looked into his eyes. Despite her anger at him, she placed a hand on his face, stroking his skin gently. She hated how he did this to her; she could be fuming and irritated at him, but with one look, he had her melting into a puddle at his feet. And the look he wore on his face right now was exactly the kind of look that she needed to melt. Once again, he leaned forward, pulling her into another kiss, laying her down gently on the bed as he slid on top, supporting himself with one arm as the other slipped up her thigh, which was slowly becoming twisted around his leg.

"Lisa," he said, low and sultry, looking at her with smoldering eyes. "If you'll have me, I want to make this last night with you one to remember for the rest of my life." The blush rose on her cheeks, but she didn't give him and answer, instead tangling her fingers through his long blonde locks, pulling him back to her. Rose smirked into the kiss, taking that as a yes, and began to work at her clothing, pulling her shirt off slowly. The pale, flawless skin of her chest and stomach was exposed to his eyes; the beauty of it was like a masterpiece, and it caused his heart to pound as he felt her hands rip open his shirt. Lifting himself slightly, he removed the top part of his clothing as Lisa had moved her hands to unbuckle his pants. He kicked them off easily, and he moved to kiss her neck, biting down gently as he unclasped her bra, easing her out of it. A soft moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and arched her back, her bare chest pressing against his as she slipped out of her skirt, entwining her naked body with his. His eyes traveled up and down her figure, blush rising as he took in her beauty, wrapping an arm around her waist and planting a kiss between her breasts as the tip of his hardened member hovered right against her aroused pussy.

"Rose…" was the only words that were able to escape her lips. The amount of desire that her body held for the man she was currently embraced with was more than she ever knew; nothing had ever come even close to this feeling. Smiling tenderly, he undid the ribbon that kept her hair in its usual braid, letting the raven pools spread out beneath her, and his lips met hers once more as he gently entered her, thrusting slowly. She moaned against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist, lifting herself ever so slightly to thrust in time with him. The feeling was wonderful, better than words were able to describe and she wanted more. Her hands buried themselves in his long mane, her kisses becoming longer and more passionate. He sped his thrusting, groaning as indescribable pleasure coursed through his entire length.

Entwined in love's hot embrace, Rose broke away from the kiss, travelling across her jaw, pausing to lick and nibble on her earlobe, and made his way down her neck, sucking on the pale, perfect flesh. Another moan escaped her lips at the feeling, breathing deeply and slowly, as his lips kissed her collarbone, biting down softly, and then down her chest, pausing right in between her breasts. Pressed together, closer than ever thought possible, the pair of them sat up as Lisa began to grind upon his length, while his lips kissed her breasts, one hand traveling up and down her thigh, while the other supported her back. Taking a nipple into his mouth, Lisa threw back her head, letting out a moan of pleasure as Rose worked. He was masterful, as though he were an artist, painting a mural of love and passion upon her body. The thought aroused her even more, and she bit her lip as she pushed him down upon the bed, taking her turn.

Grinding faster upon his length, she licked and sucked his perfect chest, biting down on his neck and collarbone. Her hand traveled to his, and she laced her fingers with his, ever-grinding and ever-kissing. She wanted it to last forever, though the thoughts of dawn drawing nearer loomed in the back of her mind. Suddenly, he bucked up against her, causing her to moan loudly as his entire length was fully inside her, reaching her pleasure spot. Orgasm began to course throughout her body as she moaned out, her limbs and body shaking in infinite pleasure. "R-Rose…" she gasped as the orgasm continued and he arched his back underneath her, releasing inside of her. The warmth that she felt within her was enticing, and it only enhanced the orgasmic feeling that coursed throughout her. They had both climaxed and were panting heavily, their bodies glistening from love's embrace. Slowly, she slid off of him, unable to keep herself upright any longer. Lisa's heart pounded and her body was weak, and Rose, sensing it, pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Lisa," he murmured, running his fingers through her raven locks. "I love you so much. And leaving you hurts me more than anything could ever hurt me." He felt her arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly as her leg entwined with his. It brought a sad smile to his lips, to think that in the morning, he would be leaving her.

"I love you too," she whispered in response, burying her face into his chest. "Don't leave me…let's leave. Run for our lives." She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and begin to spill over, and as much as she wanted to stop them, there was no way to.

"My love," he said, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "I want that more than anything. I want _you _more than anything. But I have a duty I must perform, and the Soul Society is counting on me to do so. But remember, I'll always be here, with you. Even if you cannot hear my voice…I'll be right beside you. Forever." He sensed her tears. He sensed her pain. He felt it just as much as she did, and he knew very well that as they said their goodbyes the next morning, tears would be spilt. And there would be nothing either of them could do to stop it. "I promise you, that I will be back as often as I can. Not a week will pass where you won't see me. I will make sure of it…because I couldn't go any longer without seeing you. Going a day would be hard enough; there won't be a moment that I don't think about you." He closed his eyes wearily, holding her close. She would be his last remaining link to Karakura, his only reason to ever return.

"I know…" she replied sadly. "It can't be helped. But I'll be there, to see you as well. You'll be the only reason for me to go back. Because I can already tell you that once a week won't be enough…I love you too damn much to let so long go between our meetings." She sighed, closing her eyes as well as fatigue swept over her. Wrapped in his warm embrace, she finally found comfort that night, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She yawned loudly, and she heard Rose chuckle softly.

"Sounds like someone is tired," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "We should probably get some sleep, my dear."

"I suppose," she said, attempting and failing to stifle another yawn. At this point, it was impossible for her to keep her eyes open or string together a coherent sentence. Mumbling, the only words Rose was able to word out were "I love you, Rose," before the woman in his arms fell into the dream world. Smiling and kissing the top of her head, he chuckled as he said, "I love you too, my dear Lisa," in return, finally letting his consciousness slip away, joining his beloved in the world of dreams.

"_Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you, dear."_


End file.
